Reflecting on What You Have Done
by HongoYui
Summary: He does it again and she finally gets tired of it.(kagxsess)Warning: Kikyo lovers beware-this is NOT your type of story! Rated M- just to be safe...heh heh I love to eat flour-.-;
1. Prologue

Reflecting On What You Have Done:

Prologue

Warning: Kagome and Sesshomaru pairings and Kikyo bashing!

Hello Fellow Inu-Yasha Fans! HongoYui reporting for duty! This is the first fic that I have posted and I hope for it to be a success. STRUCTURAL criticism IS allowed! Please don't be too harsh!

Once again, Inu-Yasha had left the Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and, most importantly, Kagome, to see Kikyo.

"Inu-Yasha… tell me you love me." Kikyo said, hugging the white- haired hanyo.

"Huh?" He said. Obviosly,he wasn't paying attention. "What Kikyo?"

"What's wrong? You seem… distracted." Kikyo cooed in his ear and squeezed him tighter.

"Somebody's coming..." Inu-Yasha growled. His whole body tensed.

"Shh…! Hush now. Let them come, darling. Let them come."

Inu-Yasha's muscles relaxed as he hugged Kikyo tight.

"You're right. Who cares if any one sees us?" Inu-Yasha said, his nose high in the air.

Little did they know, the person that was coming, was Kagome.

So…? What do ya think?


	2. Only You

_**Reflecting On What You Have Done**_

_**Chapter 1: Only You**_

"Inu-Yasha! Where are you?" Kagome shouted as she made her way through the thick brush of Inu-Yasha's Forest. "Where could he be?" She asked to no one in particular, taking a few steps toward the old Bone Eater's Well.

Just then, a shiver passed through Kagome's body. Her body was reacting to the shards Inu-Yasha was carrying. (They split up the shards when they were going separate ways so if some of the shards were somehow stolen, they would still have some.)

Kagome took a few steps and then saw a blue energy force field.

"Kikyo…!" Kagome muttered angrily to herself. "**He **must be with **Her!**" /No wonder my voice couldn't reach him. / Kagome thought sadly.

So Kagome, being Kikyo's reincarnation, passed through the energy force field with ease. Then she saw them. His arms were around her. Even worst, he was kissing her!

Kagome almost let out a gasp as tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo said "Tell me you love me."

" Only you. I love you and no one else." Inu-Yasha said to her.

Kagome's heart felt like it was going to shatter like the Shikkon Jewel did. /I loved him…how can this be…/ She thought, as one single tear slid down her soft, pale cheek.

"And what about Kagome? " Kikyo asked roughly.

"What about 'er?" Inu-Yasha stared into the dead miko's eyes.

"You love her, don't you?" Kikyo said with a look of pure disgust on her face.

She thinks I do. " Inu-Yasha said, trying to reassure Kikyo. "But I don't. She is but a shard detector to me."

"**I** can detect shards, too" Kikyo said, crossing her arms.

"I know. That's why I plan on replacin' her wit' you so she can go the hell home and never interfere with us again." he purred to her and kissed her.

/No…It's not true/ Kagome thought, trembling. / it …it can't be/

_**End Of Chapter One**_

So … What do ya think?

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!

Push the pretty review button!


	3. running away

_**Reflecting On What You Have Done**_

_**Chapter 3: Running Away**_

**Somebody asked when Sesshomaru is coming, and he will be in the next chapter. And about the longer chapters: I already have everything written down and some chapters are longer than others. GOMEN!**

**I also was so happy when I found out I had reviews and was even happier when I saw that my best pal was my first reviewer. I love you and all of my readers (even the ones who are computer nerds and are too afraid to review)! **

**I LOVE YOU! Ahem… now that I'm done with that, let's get on with the story!**

LAST TIME:

"_I can detect shards, too." Kikyo said crossing her arms_

"_I know. That's why I plan on replacin' her wit' you so she can go the hell home and never interfere with us again" He purred to her and kissed her._

_/No…It's not true/ Kagome thought, trembling /it…It can't be/_

**NOW:**

Salty tears poured from her eyes. She turned to run. Too slow.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. /Kagome! She must've…! Oh shit/ He ripped away from Kikyo (AN: Ha ha Kikyo! Srry! On with the story! ) and turned to go after Kagome. She was already gone. "Kagome…" He chased down her scent. /Damn! I should've waited until she went through the well/

**K**agome was running at full speed. /How could you, Inu-Yasha/ Tears streaked her face. She tripped over a large root. She scraped her hands, elbow, and knees trying to break her fall. Her shirt was ripped in two places. She crossed her arms in front of her and sobbed into them until she fell asleep.

Luckily for her, all of the scents of the forest made Inu-Yasha loose track of her. /Damn. She probably went home. /

**3 Days Later**

Kagome awoke to a very different and strange atmosphere. /Where am I/ She tried to sit up but her body had other plans. A wave of pain shot through her body. "Ahh…!"

"Easy, dear, easy." A voice came from Kagome's side (AN: no, NOT Sesshy! He's in the next chappie, remember? You are obsessed w/ him… And **I'm** to talk? I love him! -.-;). She tried to lift her head. "That would not be smart, either." The voice warned. Instead, Kagome shifted her head to the left, where the voice was coming from. She was met with soft lavender eyes. "Hello, Miss! My name is Kora." Her hair was long and black and pulled over to the right in a loose pony tail.

"W-where… am…I?" Kagome asked. Her voice was barely audible.

"You are in a guest room in his Lordship Sesshomaru- Sama's castle." Kora said smiling.

"S…Sesshomaru's?" Kagome croaked.

"Yes. He found you on the between the border of Inu-Yasha's Forest and his domain. He had you put in this room and nursed to the state you are in now. But, you did wake up sooner than expected." She said.

"Why…**him**? " Kagome struggled to speak.

"Don't speak. Rest now, question later." Kora cooed in a soft voice.

Kagome closed her eyes with one thought as she drifted to sleep. /Why would Sesshomaru save me/

**Yay! One more down! If you have any ideas- just tell me!**

**Ja Ne for now!**

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies!

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies!

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies!

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies!

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies!

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies!

Push the pretty review button!

Love chocolate chip cookies! You **_WILL_** love them!


	4. Sesshomaru

_**Reflecting on What You Have Done**_

_**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru**_

**Hello! HongoYui here! I am so happy I got another review! Yay! Here you go, Sesshomaru lovers! He's finally here!**

_Story Start!_

The next day, Kagome was awoken by a loud _thud_ and a child's laughter.

"I see that you have finally awakened, human." A strong, male voice sounded. (AN: Guess who! )

"Hnmm?" Kagome muttered. "What time is it?"

"Before sunrise." The voice replied.

"Somebody's gotta lot of nerve waking me up so early in the morning." Kagome groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Before she even knew what was going on, a strong hand was gripping her throat tightly.

"Oh? So I have 'a lot of nerve' for waking up a guest in my own castle?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You woke me up?" Kagome squeaked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Sesshomaru challenged.

Kagome just stared daggers at him, as he did to her.

"By the way," Kagome asked," what was that thud that I heard earlier?" He dropped her

"Jaken angers me. It amuses Rin." He replied coolly. "I kicked him into the wall." He pointed to the wall, where there was a large indentation.

"Okay…And who is Rin?" Kagome asked, trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't it I was you. You humans are quite weak." Sesshomaru warned.

"Well, you're not me!" Kagome argued. She pushed herself further until a wave of pain washed over her."…Ahh…!"

"Told you." Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact tone. /Why am I talking to her like this? She is below me and therefore should be forced to say "My Lord" whenever appropriate. But then she would sound like that annoying toad Jaken. / He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Sesshomaru-Sama…" Kagome started. /If I treat him to respect, then he might treat me with some, too. / Kagome thought and started to speak again. "Sesshomaru-Sama, who is Rin?"

"Rin…" He said, almost thoughtfully. As if he was trying to remember someone by that name. "Rin shall be your apprentice," he paused for a second. "And you shall be mine."

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Beep! This brainwashing segment has been interrupted for a special announcement: I'm not gonna update until I get 10 more reviews! Mwuahahahah! And not by the same person! Now back your regularly scheduled brainwashing segment! _**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

**_Push the REVIEW BUTTON!_**

_**Oh yeah, I am gonna put a new little saying in the summary every time I update! Watch for the changes!**_


	5. Rin

_**Reflecting on What You Have Done**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Hallo! (That's something Momiji from Fruits Basket says in volume 4. Ha ha. I just love him! I wanna cuddle him! glomps Momiji ) I am so damn bored so forget about the reviewing thing. I am gonna update!**

**Last Time:**

"**Sesshomaru-Sama…" Kagome started. /If I treat him with respect, then he might treat me with some, too. / Kagome thought and started to speak again. "Sesshomaru-Sama, who is Rin?"**

"**Rin…" He said, almost thoughtfully. As if he was trying to remember someone by that name. "Rin shall be your apprentice" he paused for a second. "And you shall be mine."**

_Story Start!_

"_And you shall be mine."_ Those five words echoed in her head.

/What does he mean by that/ Kagome thought confusedly. /I know if he means he wants me as an apprentice or…/ Kagome shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" A voice broke her thoughts.

"N-no, my L-lord." Kagome stumbled over her words. "It's just…" Kagome let out an embarrassed blush. "I-it's just…I don't know what to make of your last statement…"

"**You** shall be **my** apprentice. I am guessing that you hate the Bastard Half-Breed now…" He trailed off as he looked at Kagome. /She's…crying? Keh. Weak, filthy human. /

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes from the mention of Inu-Yasha with the back of her hand. /I…Sesshomaru's apprentice? Why would he want to…/

Again, a voice interrupted her thoughts. But this time the voice was different.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help meeee!" a little toad-like demon, carrying a strange staff, taller than he, cried.

Behind him, an adorable young girl about Shippo's age with dark black hair and brown eyes followed. "Get back here! Rin only wants to hit you!"

/She refers to herself as a third person…? Wait! Did she say…? She's my apprentice/

The ugly toad ran behind Sesshomaru.

"Try to get me now, wench!" he sneered, his tongue sticking out.

At this remark, the girl's expression changed from angry to upset. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" the child whined.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome noticed how his eyes had softened when he looked at her. His voice became, if possible, soft. Kind.

"He…he's calling…calling Rin m-mean names." She said between sobs.

"Calm down, Rin. Stop crying." Sesshomaru coaxed. "I have good news for you."

Immediately, the girl stopped.

"You do? Oh, please, tell Rin!"

"This human here shall be teaching you." He said, gesturing to Kagome.

"Teaching Rin what?" excitement filled her voice.

"Reading, writing…" Sesshomaru's bang's hung low, covering his eyes. "And the ways of the miko."

"Sesshomaru-Sama, what's a miko?" Rin's eye's, as large as an owls, blinked at him.

/She's so cute…I guess I'll enjoy teaching her. / Kagome thought.

**There you go! It was a pain to type, but I love you guys and endured the pain! Ow… my poor hands.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

_**Dono Arigato!**_


End file.
